


It Gave You Away

by theladyunicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyunicorn/pseuds/theladyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a bundle of contradictions that drew her in further and further. Written in 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Gave You Away

When I look at him I shiver. His eyes are the coldest blue that I have ever seen, they seem to be endless tunnels, full of no emotion. There is something about him, though, something that draws me to him. His voice is the softest, velvet, most seductive one that I have heard but at the same time there is something sharp and cold to it. Like the rest of him for that matter. If there is one thing I have learnt about him over the years is that he is a bundle of contradictions, which just draws me to him even further.

Nothing I do can get him out of my mind, even the fact that I am positive he doesn't even know who I am. After all I am, three years younger than him, just another girl, another crush on him. Why should he notice me? If I was him, I wouldn't notice me. This doesn't change a thing in my mind though, I am drawn deeper to him, deeper into the trap I have built over the years for myself.

Everything he does is a bundle of contradictions. Contradictions that make me shiver throughout, even on the hottest of days.

Then one day, not long before I am to be married he finds me and whispers "It was your shivers that gave you away Druella but know this, you like so man y before me will never have me. Keep on shivering for me though," he whispered seductively causing me to shiver more before leaving me alone in the middle of Diagon.


End file.
